minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Corruptia Mod
The Corruptia Mod is a mod created by Baryonyx138. The mod will mainly introduce three new dimensions: Corruptia Lands, Corrupted Underworld, and Sky Corruptia. Blocks Condenser *An utility block used to condense liquids. *Requires an Ice Scraps to condense liquids. Corruptian Basalt *Corrupted variant of the cobblestone. *Used to form the frames of the Corruptia Lands Portal. Corruptian Rock *Corrupted variant of the stone *Generates as the underground block in Corruptia Lands and the major composing block in the Corrupted Underworld. Corruptian Moss Soil *Corrupted variant of the grass block *Generates as the surface block in Corruptia Lands Corruptian Soil *Corrupted variant of the dirt *Generates as the secondary surface block in Corruptia Land and the secondary composing block in Corrupted Underworld. Condensed Corruption *A rare block that generates in lower depths in the Corruptia Lands, in any height in the Corrupted Underworld, and in certain island in the Sky Corruptia. *Could be smelted into Corrupt Ingot Liquid Lithium *A fluid that is commonly found in Corruptia Lands as lakes, Corrupted Underworld as oceans and springs, and Sky Corruptia as lakes and springs. *Inflicts Blindness, Weakness, and Wither to any entity that swims in it. *Flows slower than water but faster than lava, and could flow up to 6 blocks. *Can't form an infinite source, thus making it non-renewable. *Could be condensed into Lithium Block. Lithium Block *Obtainable from condensing Liquid Lithium. *Decorative. Corruptian Lichen Rock *A corrupted stone with Lichen growing on top of it. *Generates in Corruptia Mushroom Forest Biome in the Corrupted Underworld as floor blocks. Corruptian Portal Frame *Could be used as a portal frame to the Corrupted Underworld. *Could be crafted with 7 Corrupted Basalt, a Corrupt Ingot, and a Corruptian Pearl. Condensed Cloud Frame *Could be used as a portal frame to the Sky Corruptia. *Could be crafted with 7 Condensed Clouds, a Darkinium, and a Corruptian Eye. Cloud Block *Obtainable from smelting water in Furnace. *Decorative. Condensed Cloud *Obtainable from condensing Cloud Block. *Decorative. Concentrated Darkness *An extremely rare mineral found only in the Mythical Concentration biome in the Corrupted Underworld. *Could be smelted into Dark Sparks. Items Ice Scraps *Obtainable by crafting an ice into 2 ice scraps. *Used as a fuel in the Condenser. Corruptian Rod *Used as an igniter to the Corruptia Lands. *Could be crafted from a Blaze Rod and a Corruptian Powder. Darkinium Rod *Used as an igniter to the Corrupted Underworld. *Could be crafted from a Corruptian Rod and a Darkinium Crystal. Corruptilium Rod *Used as an igniter to the Sky Corruptia. *Could be crafted from a Darkinium Rod and a Corruptilium Gem. Corrupt Ingot *Obtainable from smelting Conndensed Corruption. *Could be used to craft Darkinium Crystal. Darkinium Crystal *Crafted from four Corrupt Ingot, four Emeralds, and an Ice Scraps. *Can be used to craft Darkinium tools and armor, which has the same power as Diamond tools, but lower durability. Dark Sparks *Obtainable from smelting Concentrated Darkness. *Could be used to craft Corruptilium Gem. Corruptilium Gem *Crafted from three Dark Sparks, three Diamonds, and three Corrupt Ingot. *Can be used to upgrade Darkinium tools and armor into Corruptilum tools and armor, whicb are stronger and more durable than diamonds and netherite. Corruptian Chitin *Dropped by Scoruption and Mutated Scoruption. *Could be used to repair Scoruptian Tail via Anvil. Biomes Dimensions Mobs Corruptian Zombie *Corrupted variant of the zombie. *Has a similiar AI to zombie, albeit won't burn in daylight. *Has a baby variant. *Drops 1-3 Corruptian Flesh. Corruptian Skeleton *Corrupted variant of the skeleton. *Has a similiar AI to skeleton, albeit won't burn in daylight. *Drops 1-3 Corruption Bone. Corruptian Creeper *Corrupted variant of the creeper. *Unlike regular creeper, it won't explode when close, but rather uses melee attacks to damage the player. *Has a 25% chance to explode upon death. *Drops 0-2 Corruptian Powder and 0-1 Corruptian Pearl (When killed by the player). Corruptian Golem Corruptian Giant Scoruption *A scorpion mob that spawns commonly in Dark Corruptian Valley and Mythical Concentration. *Has a similiar AI with Zombie Pigman: gets aggravated when one of them is hurt. *Drops 0-3 Corruptian Chitin. *Has a 10% chance to be mutated when killed by the player. Mutated Scoruption *The boss variant of the Scorption. *Is always hostile to the player and will make all nearby Scoruption to be hostile to the player. *Drops 3-6 Corruptian Chitin and a Scoruption Tail (heavily damaged). Corruptian Minotaurus Sky Corruptian Category:Mods